


Мы назовем это позой Русалочки

by laterlate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Humiliation, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterlate/pseuds/laterlate
Summary: Гэвин и Коннор находятся в странных ER, когда оба участника бесконечно друг о друге заботятся и любят, и осведомлены об отношении второй стороны, но почему-то до секса в любом его виде до сих пор не дошло.





	Мы назовем это позой Русалочки

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не играл в игру - и не трахал андроида, будем честны.

Гэвин сидел на кровати, в ожидании, когда Коннор разденется, и вспоминал, как сидел так же в свой первый раз. Ему было шестнадцать, а парню, неловко прыгавшему на одной ноге, выпутываясь из джинс, на четыре больше. Гэвин помнил сухое раздражение его нелепости, его очкам, тому, что он старше, но заставляет Гэвина руководить процессом. Сначала Гэвин хотел, чтобы он, этот парень, Стив или Стэн, трахнул его, но ему не понравилось, и они поменялись. Гэвин сгонял к сестре в комнату за резинкой, потому что совать член без защиты в задницу Стэна или Стива было брезгливо. Стэн не возражал. Хотя Гэвин тоже кончил, ему все время казалось, что Стэн получал больше удовольствия, так он томно вздыхал и надрачивал под простыней член. Сейчас обратная ситуация: он боялся, что Коннору будет скучно с ним в постели.   
Отвлек от мыслей Коннор, бросивший на пол белье вместе с носками. Он был совсем голый, ладный и аккуратный.  
— Это что? — спросил Гэвин, глядя на кучу шмоток на полу, хотя сам уже догадался. Девиантные андроиды не были склонны к спонтанности в той мере, в которой это было у людей. Спонтанным в них было само желание спонтанности, поэтому иногда они раскидывали вещи, роняли посуду, стукались о мебель. Набежавшие психологи сделали предположение, что таким обратным порядком незапрограммированное качество привьется новой расе поверх строгих строчек кода и станет так же неотделимо от личности, как и у их создателей.   
Коннор дернул плечом и шагнул вперед. Гэвин положил руки ему на бедра, погладил. Сглотнул и посмотрел вверх. Он чувствовал, как тяжелеет в трусах член. Хотелось не секса, но интимности, Гэвин знал, что словит умопомрачительный оргазм, просто вылизывая этот пустой гладкий лобок, но ему хотелось удовольствия не для себя. Кажется, впервые в жизни.  
Коннор положил свои ладони на руки Гэвина и заговорил:  
— Есть несколько наборов гениталий, которые можно установить.  
— Два члена?  
— Я пока не интересовался, но если хочешь…  
— Нет, я шутил. Прости. Что ты хотел сказать?  
— Что все модели выпускаются по умолчанию без половых органов, но с некоторыми предустановками. Вся система гениталий занимает довольно много места, делать полный монтаж с нуля было бы весьма затруднительно. Поэтому у каждого андроида есть небольшие сенсоры в районе лобка. Существует заготовка анальной трубки и широкая сенсорная система, рассчитанная для дальнейшей установки вагинального или анального модуля. Или вместе. Это очень сложные устройства, которые нет смысла включать в модель, если их не будут использовать.   
Когда-то Гэвин относил секс с андроидами к разряду извращений. Сейчас у него привстал от методичного описания механических причиндалов, и Гэвину не было стыдно.   
— Но есть одна проблема. Пока модули не установлены, сенсоры не откалиброваны для человеческого прикосновения, только для моего. Через коннект я могу передать информацию о других тактильных ощущениях в зашифрованном виде.  
— И что это будет значить для тебя? — спросил Гэвин, сжав руки на его бедрах.  
— Больше удовольствия.  
— Больше удовольствия?  
— Да, Гэвин. Я буду чувствовать тебя и здесь, и там.  
— Внутри?  
— Под панелью, ее придется убрать, чтобы я мог дотянуться до сенсоров.  
— Ок.  
— Ок?  
— Полный вперед, детка.  
Коннор запустил руку ему в волосы, перебрал в пальцах, погладил затылок. Гэвин ткнулся лицом ему в живот, потерся, представляя, как будет дрочить, когда Коннор раскроется перед ним.  
— Ну же, покажи, что там у тебя.  
Со смешком Коннор отстранился, и Гэвин стянул с члена трусы, чтобы он видел, как Гэвину его хочется. Коннор поставил колено на кровать, оперся одной рукой о плечо Гэвина, а другой скользнул по лобку, самыми кончиками пальцев. Потом поднес их ко рту и лизнул.  
— Ты меня дразнишь, детка?   
— Да, Гэвин, — прошептал Коннор, и в его выражении сквозило что-то похожее на робость смешанную с озорством. Гэвин готов был поставить свою квартиру и кота на то, что Коннору все это чертовски нравится.  
— Дразнящая маленькая штучка. Хочешь, чтобы я потрогал тебя?  
Коннор только мяукнул что-то согласное и высунул язык, показывая, как гладит его пальцами, а потом втянул в рот сразу три. Гэвин понял, что давно уже поглаживал член, любуясь этим представлением. Он старался повернуть голову так, чтобы Коннор видел, как он вылизывает ему между ног, как целует бедра, он не мог выбрать, зажмуриться от удовольствия или ловить взгляд Коннора: «Смотри. Смотри, как я тебя хочу». Коннор жарко постанывал в ответ, а потом опустил руку вниз, и Гэвин присосался и к ней, пробуя остатки синтетической слюны.  
— Гэвин.  
— Что, детка?  
— Мне нужен доступ.  
— Конечно.  
Гэвин оставил несколько последних поцелуев и отстранился, заставил замереть руку на члене.   
Скин сполз до скульптурно вылепленной линии таза, пальцы Коннора надавили на ему одному приметное место, и панель лобка впала внутрь и разошлась в стороны двумя половинками. Свободной рукой Гэвин провел по внутренней стороне бедра, зная, что мясным человекам небезопасно лезть в андроида.   
— И сюда еще помещается клитор?   
Коннор запустил пальцы в сплетение проводов и застонал. У него были прикрыты глаза, грудь вздымалась и опускалась, остужая перегретые биокомпоненты.   
— Это… очень… компактное… Гэвин!  
Гэвин послушно припал к нему снова. Целовал гладкие поверхности живота и бедер, терся щетиной, прикусывал совсем слегка, потому что зубы могли нанести пластиковому покрытию серьезный урон. Гэвин странно легко принимал андроидскую природу Коннора. С еще большей легкостью он на нее дрочил. Сейчас ему не пришлось даже шевельнуть пальцем, чтобы оказаться на грани. Тихие и какие-то бархатистые полустоны-полувздохи этому крайне способствовали.  
— Давай, детка, кончи для меня. Я так хочу, чтобы ты кончил. Мы обязательно купим все эти штуки и испробуем их на тебе. Даже из Киберлайф далеко не уйдем, я так хочу тебя, ох, черт!  
Только зажав основание члена, он удержался от оргазма. А потом ему пришлось ловить Коннора, который вдруг начал заваливаться на бок. Вторая нога его тоже подогнулась, и он оказался сидящим на коленях у Гэвина, дыша с металлической шероховатостью ему на ухо.  
— Твой первый раз?  
В ответ Гэвин получил поцелуй в шею и плечо. Коннор мелко подрагивал, и он обхватил его спину обеими руками, обнял как мог нежно. В уголке глаза мелькнул желтый отблеск диода.  
— Гэвин?  
— Ммм?  
— Я сделал заказ.  
— Хмм.  
— Только установят пусть в Киберлайф, иначе не будет гарантии.  
Гэвин уже было промычал согласно еще раз, но в голове стрельнуло.  
— Какой-то стремный хмырь будет смотреть, как ты разводишь перед ним ножки?   
— Относись к этому, как к осмотру врача.  
— Гррр, — прорычал Гэвин, копируя медведя из недавней рекламы, и Коннор рассмеялся. — Хочу, чтобы все разы с тобой обнаженным принадлежали мне. Тогда они все будут приятными, обещаю.   
— Стань инженером в Киберлайф.  
— Ты придешь ко мне на прием, — зашептал Гэвин, обхватывая упругие ягодицы и потираясь членом о мягкий живот. — Разденешься. Поднимешь так же свою коленку. Чтобы я мог потрогать.  
— Г-гэвин…  
— Тебе бы это так понравилось, детка…  
— Гэ-эвин… Чтобы продолжить… Мне надо на что-то опереться…  
Гэвин оглядел комнату. Кровать и тумбочка были слишком низкими, комод — слишком высоким. Он уперся взглядом в длинный гардеробный шкаф, куда прятались старый пылесос, решетка для сушки белья и утюг с гладильной доской, которыми Гэвин не пользовался, потому что одежду из химчистки привозили выглаженной. Доска была довольно широкой, она опускалась на выставляющуюся ногу и была по всем параметрам то, что надо.  
— Погоди минутку.  
Гэвин ссадил Коннора на кровать и метнулся к шкафу. Доска поддалась не сразу, но встала крепко. И тут взгляд зацепился за нечто, висящее на вешалке.   
— Не оборачивайся, — строго велел он Коннору, снял ненужное в перспективе белье и потянулся за брюками, лежавшими стопкой рядом.   
— …Хорошо, Гэвин.   
Носки были бы лишними, но несколько пуговиц белого халата Гэвин все же застегнул, чтобы создать образ. Халат, и даже не один, остался у него со времени учебы. Он одернул рукава, прочистил горло и произнес:  
— Вы можете пройти.  
Коннор обернулся на него и долго изучал. Гэвин нетерпеливо указал на доску, играющую роль кушетки.  
— За вами очередь, молодой человек, — Гэвину было смешно с себя, но он старался держать суровую мину.  
Помедлив, Коннор встал и подошел к нему. Как комфортно можно чувствовать себя обнаженным, частично позавидовал Гэвин, когда ничего не болтается между ног. Еще раз глянув из под ресниц, Коннор повернулся спиной и оперся руками на доску.  
— Ноги шире.  
Он переступил, прогнулся в спине. Старательный. Услужливый. «Заведенный», — с надеждой подумал Гэвин. Он толком не представлял, что говорить дальше.  
— Вы, наверное, хотите проверить функциональность моих сенсоров?  
— Да, точно. Давай проверим.  
Коннор завел одну руку за спину, нащупал панель. Открывшееся прямоугольное отверстие обнаружило два клубка проводов, которые при желании можно было принять за волокна мышц, между которыми блеснули рядами маленькие четырехугольники с выточенным угловатым рисунком.   
— Я знаю, что сенсоры имеют небольшой запас, чтобы подстроиться под модель. Я хотел бы немного углубить их. У моего парня очень большой пенис.  
Гэвина всего жаром обдало. Не от преувеличенной похвалы, а от того, что Коннор включился в эту игру. Он деловито помял его ягодицы.  
— Сделаем все возможное, детка. Только давай сначала посмотрим, чо там как с чувствительностью.  
— Но, сэр, чтобы значения анализа стали валидными, я должен возбудиться.  
— Ничего. Я помогу тебе.  
Гэвин накрыл Коннора собой и поцеловал в шею, обвел руками живот, выше, к соскам, сжал бока. Укусы в шею Коннор принимал с протяжными звучными вздохами, перекатывал голову с плеча на плечо, подставляя то одно, то другое. Гэвин почувствовал шевеление в районе ширинки, но понял, что это не поползновения в его сторону, когда Коннор откинул голову назад и будто обмяк на нем.  
— Ляг на живот, хочу посмотреть, как ты справляешься, — хрипло попросил Гэвин. Доска скрипнула, приняв на себя вес андроида. Он лег на белую поверхность, потерся об нее и посмотрел искоса на Гэвина, с какой-то мечтательной, далекой улыбкой. Гэвин не выдержал, погладил его щеку.  
— Ты такой красивый.  
— Гэвин…  
Пальцы Коннора, погруженные в глубину его тела, будто продвинулись еще чуть-чуть, и он снова позвал:  
— Гэвин-н…   
Что-то стукнуло в голове, и он понял, что Коннор просил продолжения игры.   
— Расскажи, как оно там. Ты ведь девиант, значит, показатели могут не соответствовать тому, что ты реально ощущаешь.  
Судя по улыбке, Коннору понравилось это услышать. Это тоже было общеизвестным секретом: девианты балдели, когда им напоминали об их свободе.   
— Я… cобираю информацию со всего тела и передаю её на сенсоры. Это смешанные данные, поэтому расшифровка происходит… со сбоями.  
— Это плохо? — всерьез обеспокоился Гэвин.  
— Нет. Это… потрясающе. Я никогда не знаю, что почувствую. Каждый новый импульс не похож на предыдущий, это…  
Свободной рукой он уцепился за край доски, будто оттолкнулся от нее, насаживаясь на свои пальцы, и электронно застонал.   
— Ты такой… — Гэвин дернул ширинку, достал член, провел сочащейся головкой по белой поверхности ягодиц, по руке Коннора. Смазка оставляла едва заметные влажные следы. Коннор все так же лежа повернул к нему голову, отпустил доску и потянулся назад, собрал подтек и облизал пальцы.  
— Скажи, какой?  
— Грязный. А тебе ведь даже ничего не установили. Что будет, когда тебе сделают дырку, а? Станешь самой ебливой сучкой в Детройте?  
Мягкие поглаживания по спине должны были убедить Коннора, что Гэвин на самом деле так не думает (ну разве что чуть-чуть), но опасения были излишними: Коннор смотрел помутневшим от вожделения взглядом и пытался потереться о влажный член ягодицами. Гэвин представил, как изукрасит их своей спермой и притормозил. Было бы небезопасно забрызгать тут всё.  
— Эй, детка. Будь хорошим андроидом, поставь ноги вместе.   
Когда Коннор повиновался, Гэвин просунул член ему между бедер, но угол оказался неважным, к тому же он мешал руке Коннора свободно двигаться. Тогда Гэвин подтянул Коннора повыше, и чтобы не свешиваться с доски, ему пришлось подняться и опереться на руку. Ноги его теперь не доставали до пола, но судя по стону, когда Гэвин проехался головкой по промежности, его все устраивало.   
Постепенно стоны Коннора превратились в капризное хныканье, и он потребовал:  
— Держи меня. Я хочу тебя трогать, подержи меня, пожалуйста.   
Гэвин ухватил его за бедро и под животом, руки скользили, но когда пальцы Коннора коснулись члена и прижали, Гэвин успокоился, понимая, что выезжает на финишную прямую.  
— Хочешь еще что-нибудь сказать о пенисе твоего парня?  
— Да… хочу взять его в рот... и вылизывать, долго... пока он не кончит мне в горло... так что появится предупреждение, что слишком много образца для анализа...  
Перед глазами потемнело от перевозбуждения, Коннор выгнулся, вскрикнул, и Гэвин прижал его к себе, кончая в подставленную ладонь, совершенно для себя неожиданно.  
На совершенном автопилоте Гэвин отцепил их от доски, чуть не упав, опустил на пол и, наконец, лег. Ноги тряслись, Коннор очень медленно и механически приподнял бедра, чтобы поставить панель на место, и распластался на Гэвине. Мозг начал осмыслять произошедшее.  
— Мы назовем это позой Русалочки.  
— Что?  
— Забей.  
Лежа в кровати, Гэвин не переставал пялиться на так и неубранную доску и скомканный халат на ней. Коннор вернулся из ванной, где проверял, не повредили ли они чего-нибудь, и запрыгнул в постель.   
— Насчет того, что ты бы взял в рот мой член и всякое такое? — Коннор посмотрел довольным засранцем, но Гэвин вдруг посерьезнел. Не хотелось, чтобы его вопрос выглядел как претензия. — Я думал, мы не целуемся, потому что не хотим поломать твои анализаторы.  
Коннор нахмурился тем андроидским образом, когда у них выражение лица откатывалось к заводским настройкам. Кажется, Гэвин все-таки проебался.  
— Я думал, мы не целуемся, потому что не хотим, чтобы образцы, которые я собираю, вызвали в тебе чувство брезгливости.   
Гэвин провел сложный семантический разбор услышанной фразы и заржал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Улыбающийся Коннор сразу же оказался очень близко, его губы шептали что-то неразборчивое ему в щеку, слегка задевая кожу, а через мгновение Гэвин уже вылизывал его рот и гладил по спине, и абсолютно точно не испытывал ничего, кроме томного, искрящегося, охренительного блаженства.

— Гэвин?  
— Ммм.  
— Я отменил установку в Киберлайф. Ты отлично справишься сам.


End file.
